The banquet Oliver one shot
by miss89
Summary: The Girard family is holding a banquet where some important people are invited. Someone sends the girl, Agatha a dress and she wonders who on Earth could have sent it.


* * *

**From the author:** This one shot was a birthday present for Gaga91 on Quizilla ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Agatha darling! Could you please help me out here?" the dark haired girl's mother called out for her only daughter. The daughter looked up from the book she was reading. She hated when her mother disturbed her while she was reading – especially when she was reading Le Miserable, which was her favourite book.  
- "One moment!" she replied and growling placed the bookmark in the book before shutting it and got up from the armchair and walked out in the hall.  
- "What do you think is better? Dusty violet or midnight blue?" her mother held up to 2 papers with one colour on each. The girl looked from the one to the other. It was a kind of hard decision, since both colours were really beautiful in each way.  
- "Midnight blue" Agatha finally stated. Her mother nodded and rushed into the dining room where the maidens were arranging the table.  
- "Midnight blue! It has to be midnight blue!" the mother stated, making the maidens flinch lightly from the sudden exclamation.  
- "Oui madam" the maiden bowed and fussed to get napkins, light and tablecloths in the mentioned colour. A light sighed left the young girl's throat. Her parents had invited to a banquet tonight, and if there was one thing Agatha did not understood, then it was WHY her mother was helping decorating. They had servants to do that, but oh no! Her mother insisted to do something herself. It wasn't because Agatha didn't like dinners, but she didn't really felt for this one. Mostly because her parents did not tell her who was coming as they usually did. She made her way back to her room after grabbing her book in the living room. She walked upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. The dark haired girl opened the white door to her balcony and almost closed it behind her – only letting it b a little open. She sat in the comfy chair and continued her reading.

* * *

The time for the banquet slowly approached, but it didn't seem to bug the young miss Girard. In a way she hoped people forgot about her and left her alone. She didn't hate banquets, but the last few weekends there had been quite a few. Almost 2 in every week, and to be honest – dresses was so not like her. But never than less had she accepted it as that polite and well-taught girl she was. However, she always knew what people came for these arrangements and it pissed her off her parents wouldn't tell her.  
Even thought she was born into wealth and etiquette she sat with her legs and feet up while she was reading. To Agatha, it was the best way to sit while reading.  
Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to her bedroom. Agatha sighed and first of all decided to pretend not to be there.  
- "Miss Girard" a maid's voice spoke. The girl sighed once again and put down her book and opened the door for her.  
- "Is it important?" she asked and allowed the servant to enter the room. She carried a white and golden package in her arms. The young maid nodded her head a yes.  
- "Yes miss! Someone came with this for you" she stated and handed over the package to Agatha who gave her a confused look.  
- "It's not my birthday" Agatha stated a little playful. The maid giggled a little.  
- "Won't you like to open it, Miss?" she asked and smiled placing her arms behind her back. Agatha smiled and removed the golden laced ribbon and opened the box. Her eyes slightly widened.  
- "What is it, Miss?" the young servant asked.  
- "It's... a dress" Miss Girard replied and placed the box on her bed and took it out. A cute marine-blue dress, with dark blue ribbons to tie. For a moment Agatha didn't know if she'd toss it out or keep it on her hands.  
- "I think the person who sent it to you, want you to wear it tonight Miss" the maid said with a light giggle.  
- "You know who sent this?" the dark haired girl asked her servant who shook her head a no. Agatha sighed. Looking in the box she searched for a name or at least something that could tell whom could have sent it. But there was nothing.  
- "If the Miss wishes, I can help her get ready for tonight" the maid offered. Glancing at the clock, Agatha realized she only had about two and half an hour left to be done in. She sighed lightly and accepted the offer.

* * *

After a quick shower she got herself dried and put on the dress and let the maid brush her hair.  
- "Who do you think sent m this dress, Angelic?" Agatha asked as she stared at her and the maid's reflection in the mirror.  
- "I don't know, but I think the person will confess it to you later" the maid smiled and finished her hair. The Girard nodded and got up and took a quick look in the mirror before walking downstairs and into the dining room where there already were a lot of people. She recognized a few of them. There was the Barron, who just lost his wife to cancer – that poor man. Then the Count and his Countess with their son and daughter – only the oldest daughter was missing, but she was in college in Greece so she couldn't come. A few more familiar faces, but that was also about it. She glanced at the tables – they were pretty as usual.

The dinner was quite formidable – both the starter and the main course. All the people were talking and mostly about business, some dancing. Agatha sat by herself most of all wanting to know what person who sent the dress – but most of all – she wanted to get to her room and finish her book. Under the desert she noticed a figure sat in front of her on the other side of the table.  
- "I don't hope I interrupt you Miss" a very gentle male's voice spoke, making her snap out of her thoughts.  
- "Oliver!" she exclaimed and flashed a bright smile. It had been a long time since she saw her friend.  
- "It's been a while, Agatha" he stated and smiled at her. Soon one word took the other.  
- "Can I have this dance?" he suddenly got up and asked. The girl stared at him first as if she didn't understood what he was asking. But then a smile appeared on her face.  
- "Of course" she replied and he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. It has been quite rare she had danced with him. Every time, some other girl butted in and asked him for a dance, and as the polite guy he was he did not say no.  
- "You look wonderful" he smiled.  
- "Thank you" she blushed and smiled shyly.  
The song ended and a new came up. From the candles and lots of people there was getting a little hot, so Agatha made her way the balcony.  
- "Allow me to escort you" Oliver said and offered her his arm. Smiling she accepted it and lead her outside. The dark haired girl leaned over the railing as a chilly breeze hit her face. She smiled to herself.  
- "Beautiful night" Oliver spoke. Agatha looked over him and then looked up at the stars. He was right. It was really beautiful.  
- "Yea, it really is" Agatha replied.

* * *

- "That dress really suits you" Oliver suddenly stated and looked at her. Agatha smiled a little.  
- "Thank you. It came this morning.. someone sent" she explained. Suddenly, a pair of arms gently wrapped around her waist and she turned her head to look at him, a little shocked.  
- "Oliver!" she whined softly. A pair of purple orbs met her brown ones and made a light blush appear on her cheeks.  
- "I sent it to you" he said and brushed a stray of hair out of her face. The girl just stared at him like it was some bad joke. But fortunately it wasn't.  
- "W-why?" she finally managed to ask. A sweet smile was plastered on his face.  
- "Because I thought it might suit you, and you look gorgeous in it.. and.." he hesitated a bit.  
- "Yes?"  
- "Because I really like you Agatha Girard.. Forgive me my behaviour" he said and was about to let go of her. Thousands of pink shades spread on her cheeks and she lightly grabbed his jacket.  
- "I-I like you too Oli!" she almost spat out. God it sounded so stupid in her ears. A bright smile spread on his lips as he leaned in, gently placing his lips on her soft ones. She pulled her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, kissing him back. How could anyone possibly resist such a confession?  
- "Agatha Girard, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked and took her hand in his as they parted. It felt like hundreds of butterflies flew around in her stomach at his question.  
- "I would love to" she replied and gave him a light peck on the cheek.  
- "I love you" he said and leaned closer so their foreheads met.  
- "I love you too Oliver" the young Miss stated.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Oliver Polanski one shot. Hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


End file.
